Summer Belongs To You
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus and Patch take Cherry to Danville to visit Phineas and Ferb who plan to go on an around the world trip for the longest day of summer vacation known as the summer solstice.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why I'm in a car heading towards a Tri-State Area to see a couple of little boys who play in their backyard all summer?" Cherry asked Atticus as he drove them to Danville to go and visit the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Not all summer, and I just wanted you to meet the Flynn-Fletcher family." Atticus told her.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed.

"You remember Bridget, don't you?" Patch asked.

"Of course I do..." Cherry replied.

"Well, she's the eldest daughter of the Flynn-Fletcher family." Atticus told her while driving.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said before yawning. "Oh, excuse me."

"So, in a way, we're family since Bridget is Atticus's cousin..." Patch said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all," Cherry replied. "Patrick's a spy, Atticus is a junior spy... Phineas and Ferb are Spy Kids now."

"You can sleep while I drive us the way there." Atticus told her.

"I'm really close to sleeping now since Dad got me up so early..." Cherry said. "He always does this... He's in a rush to go and hurries us, then by the time we get ready, he wants to relax..."

"He should relax." Patch said.

"Oh, my dad..." Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes before yawning and going to take a little nap until they came into the neighborhood.

"Did you hear anything new from them by the way?" Patch asked.

"The last I heard was that Jeremy's in Paris, France." Atticus said.

"He is? Huh, must be for a project or something." Patch replied.

"I didn't really hear much about it, but I just know Candace is gonna call him all the time..." Atticus shrugged. "I hope she can wait, it's in the middle of the night in Paris right now."

"It's Candace, how patient do you think she'll be to call him?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... Probably not a lot..." Atticus hid a small smirk.

* * *

As they kept driving, there seemed to be a robot and the car stopped.

"If we're at McDonald's, can I have a Snack Wrap?" Cherry mumbled from her sleep as she sensed the car stop.

"A robot?" Atticus asked out of confusion before having a feeling who built it. "Phineas and Ferb."

"I'll have 50 McNuggets, and-" Cherry said before her eyes opened and she gasped. "Killer Robot!"

The robot soon brought out a jump-rope and began to play with it.

"Yep, definitely Phineas and Ferb's robot." Atticus nodded.

"STOP IT!" Cherry panicked. "It's gonna melt us with a laser!"

'I jump, therefore I am.' The robot said in the backyard.

Atticus, Patch, and Cherry soon left the car and came into the backyard to see Phineas and Ferb, and where Cherry was wrong about the laser as the robot began to jump rope.

"You worry too much..." Patch said to Cherry.

"I need to get some sleep..." Cherry groaned. "This summer is killing me."

"Alright, let's do this." Atticus said as he went to get rid of the robot.

"Right back here, Mom!" Candace's voice called out. "Look, there they are."

"Sounds like Candace is trying to bust the boys." Patch sighed.

"I see Atticus and Patch are here," Linda smiled as she came into the backyard. "Hi, kids. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, yes we did." Phineas smiled back.

"Uh, where did the robot go?" Cherry asked as the robot had disappeared.

"There was a robot here?" Linda asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Candace said before going to Cherry. "Tell her what you saw!"

Cherry could see how crazy Candace looked in her eyes and decided to mess with her by acting like she was just pretending. "Uh... Well..." she then said. "There was a robot..."

"YES! YES!" Candace said.

"There was also a penguin flying a jet pack..." Cherry smirked.

"Huh?" Candace asked.

"Oh, and did I mention the cotton candy pony?" Cherry continued. "Yeah! That was some dream."

"But, but, but, but..." Candace stammered.

"Good for you. I would've been home sooner, but it took me an hour to drive around the road construction in the neighborhood," Linda smiled. "It sure would be helpful if they could just make the days a little longer. Who do I call about that?"

"Hard to say, Miss, hard to say." Cherry replied.

"Hello, Atticus, have a safe trip?" Linda smiled to Atticus.

"I sure did." Atticus smiled back.

"Is this your girlfriend...?" Linda asked, taking a look at Cherry.

"Gross!" Cherry groaned at the very idea of dating Atticus.

"Um, no, she's not my girlfriend; this is my best friend, Cherry Butler." Atticus told her.

Cherry gagged slightly.

"You can stop now." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry smirked. "Um, hello there, Mrs... Uh... Do I say Flynn or Fletcher?"

"Both is fine." Linda smiled.

"Okay, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Cherry then said.

After a short meet and greet, Linda went inside.

"Our vacation is more than halfway over, and what have we accomplished?" Phineas said to his step-brother.

"I know you've done so much." Atticus told the younger boy.

Ferb soon brought out a big book filled with what they've done.

"Okay, so we built a roller-coaster, we traveled through time twice, found Atlantis, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, see?" Phineas listed, though sounded bored. "We've hardly done anything! We need a real challenge. We need to create the biggest, longest, funnest summer day of all time!"

"Wait, you built a roller coast and traveled through time twice and found Atlantis?!" Cherry asked out of surprise.

"Oh... You weren't here for that, but yeah," Phineas replied. "Building a roller-coaster was the first thing we did."

"What?! How?! When?!" Cherry flipped out. "I mean seriously, aren't you a little young to do any of that?"

"Why, yes, yes we are, but we don't let that stop us," Phineas smiled until he felt inspired. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb soon nodded to his step-brother in silence.

"This'll be the best weekend of your life." Phineas smiled to Cherry.

"We'll see about that." Cherry said.

"I better get our stuff inside." Atticus said, going into the house with Patch.

* * *

"So Mom, while you're away, I'm in charge, right?" Candace asked in her parents' bedroom. "For two whole days?"

"That's right," Linda nodded. "Remember, no boys over."

"Who would she invite?" Atticus asked.

"He's right, Jeremy's in Paris," Candace reminded. "So... When you say I'm in charge, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Hmm... I wonder if I grew up with Jessica if she would be like this?" Atticus smirked down to Patch.

Patch simply shrugged with a smirk.

"And Candace, I think when she says you're in charge, that means that you are in charge while their gone." Atticus told his cousin.

"So if Phineas and Ferb are up to something bust-worthy, and I am, as you say... 'In charge', I have free reign to call you as many times as necessary?" Candace then asked.

"Quite the contrary, Candace," Lawrence smiled. "Being in charge means you handle things yourself."

"And if you call them, telling them of something bustable, that the boys are doing, that means that you would also get in trouble, right, Aunt Linda?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes..." Linda replied. "Most definitely."

"Whoa, whoa, heavy!" Candace's eyes widened. "By busting the boys, I bust myself?"

"That's what it sounds like, so, it would be best if you didn't call them." Atticus told her.

Candace soon looked like she was in defeat.

"Ah, there's the rub," Lawrence commented. "Right next to the pair o' ducks. I'm also packing this book of puns!"

Atticus hid an eye roll to that and soon went to go in his room in the house to get settled in. Just like before, it would be with Phineas and Ferb. Perry soon came in the room.

"Hi, Perry!" Patch smiled to the platypus.

"Oh, hi," Perry greeted. "I think I heard about you guys coming over before I had a mission."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

* * *

Later on, Linda and Lawrence were getting ready to leave.

"Bye, kids!" Linda called out.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Candace called back. "Have a nice time!"

"Have a successful endeavor!" Phineas added.

"Have a great vacation from Candace's usual calls!" Atticus added.

"Hey!" Candace pouted.

The car soon drove off and the adults went to go away for a little while.

"Well, this place seems harmless enough..." Cherry commented. "I guess this could work."

"Just wait, it'll be lots of fun!" Phineas smiled to her.

"Hmm..." Cherry merely hummed in thought about that. "We'll see, kid, we'll see."

"She's an interesting case." Ferb told Atticus.

"You have no idea." Atticus replied.

The rest of the day was ordinary.

* * *

"Dinner is served, mes amis~" Cherry said as she offered to cook dinner and put out plates. "I give you... Chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese."

"Have you watched kids before?" Phineas asked.

"Hey, I'm trying my best," Cherry defended. "I don't get to hang around kids your age that often."

"It's true." Patch told Phineas.

"You do know how to have fun, right?" Phineas asked.

"Well, sure I do!" Cherry replied. "I'm tons of fun!"

Phineas looked like he didn't believe that.

"What? I am!" Cherry told him.

"Um, if you wanna believe that..." Atticus said.

"What does that mean?!" Cherry glared at him. "I can be just as much fun as anyone... I may not be a magical singing nanny, but I can have fun!"

"Okay, okay." Patch said.

They soon ate the chicken nugget and macaroni and cheese dinner until it would be time for bed.

"So, the plan is to get up early tomorrow." Phineas told Atticus and Patch.

"We can do that." Atticus nodded.

"It has to be done," Phineas smiled. "Tomorrow is the summer solstice."

"That means the day will last much longer." Atticus smiled back.

"Exactly," Phineas nodded. "It'll be perfect!"

"What are you going to do exactly?" Cherry asked.

"You'll see first thing in the morning," Phineas smiled. "We're gonna have everybody there."

"Great." Patch smiled.

"How early is... Uh... Early...?" Cherry asked uneasily. "Because I'm not much of an early person."

"You'll see." Phineas smiled.

"Are you always this happy-go-lucky all the time?" Cherry groaned.

Ferb nodded silently as that was true.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Cherry asked Ferb.

"Not most of the time, no." Ferb replied.

"Ugh... Quiet people freak me out..." Cherry whispered to Atticus. "They always look like they're gonna say something but they never do."

Atticus simply rolled his eyes by that response.

* * *

A while after dinner, it was soon time for bed. Cherry washed the dishes as everyone was about to go to bed and Atticus decided to help her with them.

"Why does everyone get up so early on summer vacation?" Cherry groaned. "It's in the name! Summer! Vacation!"

"Some people don't wanna waste their time inside." Atticus shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm wasting my time indoors?" Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Um, maybe?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Cherry glared slightly.

"Uh, we're gonna go to bed now, come on, Patch!" Atticus told his dog before running away with him.

"Hmph..." Cherry pouted as she soon finished up her job. "Why did I come here again?" she then asked herself as she soon went to bed.

Patch and Perry slept about the same place while Atticus stayed with Phineas and Ferb while Cherry stayed in the guest room. It was a good night for everyone, but they still had to get up pretty early in the morning, even early for a school morning. Of course, not everybody was going to like this little fact.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day soon came and everyone met up in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Atticus smiled nervously as Cherry looked like she was going to kill someone, but she didn't do it of course, but just looked grouchy.

"This better be worth it." The perky goth groaned.

"Will you relax?" Atticus asked. "It's just one morning."

Cherry glared which looked pretty scary when she didn't get enough sleep.

"So Phineas, whatcha doin'... Up so _early_?" Isabella asked.

"Today is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year!" Phineas announced. "And Ferb, Atticus, and I are gonna make it even longer."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"So you built the Statue of Liberty?" Isabella asked.

"No..." Phineas said before looking back to see that the invention looked like The Statue of Liberty underneath the sheet. "Oh, wow. That is weird," he then removed the sheet. "Behold! The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000!"

Of course, everybody was impressed with what they saw.

"It's a name followed by a big number!" Buford announced.

"Really? That's what impressed you?" Cherry asked Buford, unimpressed.

Buford stuck his tongue out at her and soon got scared when Cherry hissed at him.

"It's fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it's environmentally friendly," Phineas told everyone in the backyard. "In this ship, we will travel around the world as the sun does, making this, the longest day of summer, even longer! That'll give us 24 hours of continuous daylight; and add the extra 15 hours we would've had anyway, that's almost a 40 hour day!

"That's right." Atticus smiled.

"It can't be done!" Buford replied. "There's only 24 hours in a day and that's that!"

"Well, yes and no," Phineas informed. "You see, Buford, if you define the day by the passage of the sun, and we follow the sun by traveling around the-"

"Nah, nah! Don't try to confuse me with your sorceress ways," Buford interrupted. "There's nothin' I've ever seen that would make me believe you could pull this off. Except for that time-machine thing, and oh, and the roller-coaster! But other than that, nothin'! Oh, and the time you played that song when the platypus came back, oh... Man, nature just bends to your will, doesn't it?"

"So you don't think we can do it?" Atticus asked.

"Well, I don't believe and therefore it's impossible," Buford replied. "And what's more, I bet you can't do it!"

"You bet us...?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I bet you!" Buford smirked. "And if you lose, you're gonna have to stand up in front of everyone and say that you are governed by the laws of physics and summer's not whatever you want to make of it. And what's more, you've gonna spend the rest of your summer doin' nothin'!"

"And what should happen if you lose?" Atticus asked Buford.

"Hmm... I'll eat a bug." Buford decided.

"Buford, you'd eat a bug right now if we asked." Phineas clarified.

"Are you asking?" Buford then asked.

"No." Phineas said.

"Try something else." Atticus suggested.

"All right," Buford replied. "How about I give you back your bike I took when we were little?"

"My bike!" Phineas gasped to that.

"When did you take Phineas's bike? And when did he have a bike?" Atticus asked Buford.

"A very, very, very long time ago." Buford said.

"Were you guys babies?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Is that bad?" Buford replied.

"Yes, yes, it is." Cherry nodded.

"How about this?" Phineas suggested as he soon had an idea. "When we make it back here before the sun sets, you gotta give everyone their bikes back."

"Mine was the one with the unusually large front wheel!" A random man called out.

"You stole a man's bike too?" Cherry asked Buford.

"I'm a bully, we take things." Buford shrugged in defense before going to take her necklace.

Cherry soon grabbed his arm and she had demonic eyes, looking aggressive. " **HANDS OFF OF MY PROPERTY, YOU PIG!** " She then growled.

Buford's eyes widened and he let go, looking rather scared to death.

"Never try to steal this necklace ever again." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Heh..." Buford grinned nervously.

"Isn't that a necklace that Maestro gave you for your birthday?" Patch asked.

"It is..." Cherry crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why he would... But at least he gave me something."

"Anyway, as we were with the bet?" Patch reminded.

"I still get to eat the bug though, right?" Buford asked.

"Whatever, kid." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I want the bug." Buford said.

"Whatever." Cherry replied.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Isabella panicked. "You're putting your entire world view on the line. And for what? A bunch of bikes?"

"And a bug!" Buford added.

"Isabella, it isn't about the bikes," Phineas told her. "It's about my world view. You see, we all gotta ask ourselves just one question."

"Please don't let there be singing." Cherry begged quietly.

Suddenly, a celebrity came in, dressed in Phineas's clothes. "What is summer really, But a tepid month or three?~"

"Clay Aiken?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think?" Phineas replied.

 _'He hired a stunt singer for singing a song?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"If you agree with Buford, That's all it will ever be, And we don't need to break the laws of physics~," Clay continued to sing as he came around. "To make a day that's longer than a day, We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe, And stop all the naysayers from nay-say... ing~"

Cherry shrugged as she allowed it for right now, just surprised to see a celebrity in a normal backyard. Suddenly, another celebrity came, wearing Ferb's clothes to make this a duet.

"Chaka Khan, nice." Phineas said to his step-brother.

Cherry held out a paper and a pen for Chaka Khan to give to her mother. Chaka Khan saw this and knew what Cherry wanted.

"Make it out to Michelle." Cherry said.

Chaka Khan signed the paper and handed it back. Cherry took it, folded it up, and put it in her pocket for later. Patch and Perry watched this until they had to be called away. Everyone was soon on the plane as the song continued.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Chaka Khan asked.

"Uh, he'll be back, along with Patch." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Perry gave a yawn as he and Patch soon went off.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired too, but let's see what mission we have today." Patch nodded to the platypus.

Perry nodded as they went to do that. They soon went in the lair.

 ** _"Uh, hi, Agent P. Major Monogram isn't here right now, but he left this note,"_** Carl greeted before he soon imitated the older man's voice **_"'Dear Carl, I haven't been kidnapped so don't come looking for him-I mean me',"_** he then said before going back to his normal voice. **_"Kinda weird, though, that he took the time to cut each letter out of a magazine. Anyway, Doof is on vacation with his daughter in Tokyo right now which is where the Annual World Good Guy Convention is being held, and Major Monogram is the keynote speaker. Coincidence? 100% yes! So I guess you got the day off!"_**

"We're going to Paris, aren't we?" Patch whispered to Perry, already knowing what this meant.

"Perry the Platypus doesn't let Doofenschmirtz get off easily." Perry replied firmly as he adjusted his fedora.

"Let's head off to Paris." Patch smiled.

"Come with me." Perry smiled back as he went to his hovercraft.

"You got it." Patch said.

Patch and Perry soon went off on their own adventure while Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus would have theirs back home.

"Doofenschmirtz is up to something, he _always_ is..." Perry narrowed his eyes. "I'll always be there to stop him."

"But what could he be up to?" Patch asked.

"That, is what we find out." Perry told him.

"So smart." Patch smiled as the platypus was a lot more than he appeared to be.

* * *

Back at the house, Cherry was soon making waffles and eggs for breakfast before the big adventure would begin, and she soon found that Candace and Stacey were up. Candace looked over.

"Uh... Hi...?" Cherry glanced at Stacey. "A bit early to have guests over, isn't it?"

"Candace called me in the middle of the night." Stacey told her with a groan.

"Ah... I see..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry... Suzy...?"

"Stacey." Stacey corrected, but didn't hold it against her since they didn't know each other.

"Right... Sorry, Stacey..." Cherry replied. "Um, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Stacey begged.

"Well, I can make more..." Cherry said as she went back to cooking breakfast before letting out a yawn. "Guh..."

Candace looked very tense and worried about something while Stacey looked at her, knowing something was up.

"So, what's wrong?" Cherry asked as she made breakfast.

"Candace...?" Stacey prompted her best friend.

"Well, you know how Jeremy's in France for another week?" Candace said to her.

"Yeah, so?" Stacey replied.

"Do you know what they have in France?" Candace continued.

"The Pyramids?" Stacey guessed.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" Cherry deadpanned to that. "The pyramids are in Egypt, not Paris!"

"Besides, I'm talking about French girls!" Candace then said.

"Come on, Candace," Stacey rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows that you and Jeremy are an item."

"Not officially... He's never even called me his girlfriend," Candace told her. "We've never even kissed! That means Jeremy's single, in Paris, and surrounded by French girls. I'm no fool, Stacey, I've seen the oil paintings."

"Will you calm down?" Cherry suggested.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?!** " Candace asked her. "How can I calm down?!"

"Candace, if you want him to call you his girlfriend, maybe you should call him your boyfriend." Stacey suggested.

"I can do that?" Candace asked. "I can use the B-word first?"

"It's the 21st century, I say go crazy." Cherry said as she gave her some breakfast now.

"She's right." Stacey nodded.

"Oh, and Stacy, pyramids? Really?" Candace then asked.

Stacey smiled sheepishly to her best friend.

"Luckily it's summertime." Cherry muttered.

Everyone soon ate breakfast and Cherry sat down once everyone had some and she could sit down, and where later on, she would join them in Phineas and Ferb's invention.

* * *

"Okay, we're getting a slight late start because of the broken wing, but here's the whole route," Phineas said. "With stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel."

"You're going to Paris?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Phineas replied.

"To the City of Love?" Isabella asked.

"That's what they call it." Phineas replied.

"You're asking me to go to the City of Love with you?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Phineas smiled.

"Now, let me see if I got this straight-" Isabella replied.

"Do you wanna come or not?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, uh, sure, I'll come." Isabella said, trying to be cool.

Atticus rolled his eyes as he remembered Phineas and Isabella's kiss even if they didn't.

"Hey, Dinner Bell!" Buford called out. "I'm goin' with you to make sure you don't cheat."

"Dinner Bell?" Atticus repeated in deadpan.

"Okay." Phineas told Buford.

"Why Dinner Bell?" Atticus asked Buford.

"Why not?" Buford asked.

"I never noticed how unoriginal bullying was now that I'm older..." Atticus commented.

"Oh, like you were ever bullied," Buford said to him. "I bet you were the toughest kid ever growing up."

"You'd think that, but not really." Atticus said.

"So Baljeet, you wanna come too?" Phineas invited.

"Well, naturally-" Baljeet began.

"I get one carry-on." Buford interrupted.

"Buford, it's not nice to interrupt." Atticus scolded.

"Oh, uh, heh, sorry." Buford said sheepishly.

"Now, you were saying?" Atticus asked Baljeet.

"Uh, well, I suppose I could come too if it's okay." Baljeet smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Atticus smiled back.

"All right. Carry on, then," Phineas smiled before looking to the celebrity who helped out. "Did you get that wing fixed yet?"

"I guess so," Chaka replied. "We pretty much used up all the packing tape."

"Okay, the clock is ticking, everyone!" Phineas then warned the others.

"Phineas is right, we can't waste a single second!" Atticus added.

"Phineas! What's going on here?" Candace glared as she soon stormed outside of the house.

"We're flying around the world to make the longest, funnest day of summer ever." Phineas smiled to his sister.

"Oh, no, no, no," Candace glared. "Mom left me in charge, and I say you and your little friends are not going anywhere-"

"Hey, Candace, check out this giant map!" Stacey smiled.

"This is one big map." Cherry admitted.

"You're going to Paris...?" Candace asked. "France?"

"That's the plan," Phineas nodded. "We'll have to stop and refuel."

Candace paused as she looked at the map before thinking and looking determined. "Like I was saying, you and your little friends are not going anywhere... Without me!"

"Or me." Cherry smirked.

"No, no, no, no, Candace!" Stacey warned her best friend. "This is a bad idea! About as bad as you've ever had in a long line, and I love you when you say this, really, really bad ideas."

"Stacey, they're going to Paris! Where Jeremy is!" Candace replied.

"As long as their mom doesn't know they left and went to Paris, everything will be fine." Cherry assured her.

"As long as you're sure..." Stacey replied.

"You wanna come?" Cherry asked.

"I better stay here," Stacey replied. "Well, say hi to Jeremy for me! And hey, you should stop by and see my cousins in Tokyo!"

"We'll say hi for you." Atticus told her.

"Ferb, did you get the giant map packed?" Phineas asked.

Ferb then tapped his pocket.

"Wow, mad folding skills," Phineas smiled to that. "You guys all ready?"

"We sure are." Atticus nodded.

"Ready for you to lose!" Buford replied.

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes at the bullying.

"Adyson, you're in charge while I'm gone." Isabella told one of the Fireside Girls.

"Let's get going." Cherry said.

"Uh, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

They looked to see that the house would be in the way if they took off now. Ferb clicks a button, lowering the house down into the ground.

"All right, everyone, make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seats are in their full and up-" Phineas told everyone before they took off at super-speed.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

* * *

The house rises again and the backyard is a mess from the take-off. Adyson soon barked orders as soon as Isabella was gone. The plane soon somewhat slowed down while in the air as they began to leave Danville.

"This is actually fun." Cherry smirked.

"So, what did you guys think of the Pacific Ocean?" Phineas asked the passengers.

"Eh, probably like my fifth favorite ocean." Buford shrugged.

"Next stop: Tokyo!" Phineas smiled.

"Here we come!" Atticus added.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode along for a bit.

"Who are these kids?" Cherry muttered to herself. "How are they doing this? And they do this all summer?!"

"Yep." Atticus smirked as he heard that.

"What has my life become?" Cherry groaned to herself.

"I wonder how Patch and Perry are doing?" Atticus said.

* * *

Perry and Patch were on their way to Tokyo, though Perry yawned a bit because of how early Phineas and Ferb got him up this morning.

"Here we go." Patch said.

They then landed and went to go after Doofenschmirtz.

"Look at this, it says that the tallest structure in Tokyo is the Tokyo Tower," A teenage girl said. "And it even looks like the Eiffel Tower!"

"See? It's just like we're in France! Oh, here's my bag now!" Doofenschmirtz told her.

The teenage girl soon saw what her father's bag was and groaned. Not surprisingly, Major Monogram was in the bag as a hostage.

"Seriously, Dad? You brought work with you?" The teenage girl asked him.

"What do you mean?" Doofenschmirtz asked her.

"Dad, you've got some guy tied up in here." The teenage girl pointed out.

"No, no, Vanessa," Doofenschmirtz replied. "We've got some guy tied up in here."

"I'm right here you know." Major Monogram complained.

"All right," Doofenschmirtz rolled his eyes. "Vanessa, Major Monogram. Major Monogram, Vanessa. There, you happy now?!"

"I've never been happy." Major Monogram told him, but that wouldn't changed Doofenschmirtz's mind.

Eventually, they went to explore, forcing Major Monogram along, though Vanessa didn't seem to be too happy about him being there with them.

* * *

 ** _Back on the plane..._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tokyo, Japan." Phineas told his passengers.

"Hey, Stacey has family down there," Candace smiled. "We should visit."

"We're one step ahead of you, Candace." Phineas smiled back before he pushed a button to make them land.

"Incoming!" Cherry yelped.

Candace screamed out of fear, expecting the worst. The plane lowers down and starts dragging against the road until it comes to a complete stop.

"Whoops," Phineas said before clicking a button, and the landing wheels pop out. "I thought it sounded a little grindy and sparky."

"Really?" Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

They soon came out and wandered around until they found an older Japanese woman.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Ferb greeted her. "Suteishī no tomodachi desu!"

"Hey, everybody!" The older woman called out to the house. "Phineas and Ferb are here!"

A big Japanese family soon came out.

"Wow! Stacey sure has a lot of cousins." Phineas was amazed.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Being glad that you are here, We came visiting, Delightful us, Welcome to Tokyo~" The family began to sing.

 _'Great, more singing.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use?" Phineas asked someone. "We need to refuel."

"Oh, sure," A cousin nodded. "Obaachan owns a tempura restaurant."

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"As for a list of exotic amusements, We choice between the summer there, It is here we look at baseball, Like the fact that it does~" The family continued to sing and dance like in a style known as Caramelldansen which was popular on YouTube. "As some people the fact, That volleyball is done and is enjoyed, When it's hot we swim in water, Like the fact that it goes~"

 _'Why can't I stop myself from dancing?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacey for you!" Phineas called out as they got in the plane, though still dancing. "Man, Tokyo's a fun town!"

"I have no idea what just happened." Candace muttered.

"Same here." Cherry added.

* * *

Doofenschmirtz, Vanessa, and Major Monogram were alone for a while at Tokyo Tower, and the two men soon began to argue and Vanessa decided that she has had enough and soon walked away from her father and the other man. And where Doofenschmirtz tried to stop her from leaving by mentioning that she had the traveler's checks.

"Traveler's checks?" Vanessa replied. "Really?!"

"Ohh, did I say traveler's checks? Uhh, no, no... I do wanna spend time with you... Ohh look, look," Doofenschmirtz told her. "I'll drop the water balloon right now and-"

Suddenly, Perry came and kicked the mad scientist. Unfortunately, the remote for the invention landed on the ground, and where the button started to beep.

"Cheese and crackers!" Major Monogram called out. "Oh, excuse me, you two... But uh... Is that button supposed to be blinking like that?"

"Yep! That means it's working!" Doofenschmirtz replied.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained as he arrived.

The water balloon starts swinging from where it's attached on the top of the tower.

"Ohh, this can't be good." Vanessa said before getting hit by the water balloon and falls.

"Vanessa! NOO!" Doofenshmirtz cried out.

* * *

Vanessa kept falling until she landed on the plane the group was in.

"Hello!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked as she saw the green-haired boy.

"Vanessa?" Ferb replied.

"You two know each other?" Atticus asked them.

"It's a bit of a long story." Vanessa said as she came into the plane.

Ferb soon let the teenage girl inside.

"Man, no matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone." Phineas commented.

"You said it." Cherry said.

"Thanks, guys." Vanessa said as she got comfortable after being let in.

"It's a good thing we came along when we did," Phineas said to her. "So where do we drop you?"

"I don't know," Vanessa shrugged. "Where are you guys going?"

"I think we're headed to Paris next." Atticus said.

"Can I just come with you?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure!" Phineas allowed.

Vanessa soon went to sit down next to Cherry.

"Paris, here we come!" Atticus announced.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait... You saved her and now you're running off with her like...?" Doofenschmirtz asked the plane before groaning. "OH! I have very mixed feelings about you!" He then turned to both Perry and Patch who just looked at him. "Uh... Perry the Platypus, how did you get here? I-I need a ride. Could you guys help me out?"

"You're kidding, right?" Major Monogram deadpanned.

"You really think we're going to help you?" Patch added.

"No! I have to save my daughter," Doofenschmirtz begged. "This is a big deal! Oh, please? Please please? Oh, please please-y weasy please please? Please?"

Patch glared at first before looking soft. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" He then asked.

"She really does..." Doofenschmirtz frowned. "I was never the perfect father to her when I was still married to her mother."

" _Still_ married?" Patch asked. "Well, that would explain why Perry and I never saw them at your place when you built The Other Dimensionator."

"Ah, long story about that actually..." Doofenschmirtz smiled sheepishly.

"Fine," Major Monogram told him. "But after we get her back, you're going to answer for what you've done here, mister."

"That's right." Patch nodded.

"Wait, what? You were coming here, anyway, and-" Doofenschmirtz replied until he accidentally steps on the button and water balloon is released from the rope holding it to the tower and flies up into the sky. "Oh, and uh... As far as flinging that water balloon into orbit, hehheh," he then put his finger in Major Monogram's mouth. "'I did that'."

"Seriously. When was the last time you washed your hands?" Major Monogram groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back on the plane..._**

"Okay, everybody! Keep an eye out for Klimpaloon!" Phineas warned.

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, Klimpaloon!" Phineas smiled. "The magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas!"

"You're making that up." Candace scoffed.

"Come on, Candace, does that sound like something someone would make up?" Phineas replied.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

There was then a beeping sound heard.

"What's that?" Candace asked.

"Uh-oh, we didn't calculate for the weight of an extra body." Phineas realized.

"That means we might not make it to Paris." Atticus replied.

The wings of the plane soon suddenly broke off. Cherry soon began to laugh and get a bit loud.

"Heh... Heheh..." Atticus tried to laugh with her.

Cherry soon yelled out of panic about crashing.

"Uh, Candace?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Yeah?" Candace replied, a bit shaky.

"This is definitely means we won't make it to Paris." Atticus told her.

Candace looked a bit panicked then. As the plane began to crash, they passed the creature known as the Klimpaloon.

"And you thought I made it up!" Phineas said to Cherry.

"I stand corrected." Cherry groaned.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Do you even have any idea where we're supposed to be going?" Major Monogram asked in annoyance.

"Fortunately, Vanessa's wearing the earrings I got her. They're made out of these cool little tracking devices. Look, see; the signal's not too far away but it's on the move," Doofenschmirtz informed before he soon cheered for himself. "Thataway! Woohoo! Team Doofenshmirtz, go!"

"Team Doofenschmirtz?" Patch asked, unimpressed.

"What? Like I'm going to let _you_ name the team?" Doofenschmirtz defended with a scoff. "Organization Without a Cool Acronym?"

Patch nodded as he agreed with Doofenschmirtz.

"Oh, don't side with him, you'll give him an ego boost." Perry said to Patch.

"Well, he makes a valid point," Patch shrugged. "I mean seriously, Oraganization Without a Cool Acronym?"

* * *

 ** _At the Himalayas..._**

"Well, looks like you're gonna lose!" Buford smirked to Phineas and Ferb.

"Not yet." Atticus told Buford.

"Hey! I believe my Uncle Sabu lives not far from here!" Baljeet piped up. "Perhaps he can help!"

"Cool!" Phineas smiled to him. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Forget it, I'm staying with the plane." Candace replied.

"And I'll keep her company." Vanessa agreed.

"Okay. Back in a few." Phineas smiled before leaving.

"I'm staying in the plane too." Cherry said.

Atticus patted her on the head and walked off. Cherry glared as she straightened out her hair.

"So, Candace, what _is_ Ferb short for?" Vanessa asked the redheaded girl.

Candace's eyes widened to that. "I... Don't... Know."

"You don't know what is Ferb short for?" Cherry asked her.

"It never occurred to me before." Candace shrugged.

"Let's hope that Baljeet's uncle can help." Cherry said.

"You okay?" Vanessa asked.

Cherry let out a yawn and waved her hand to her mouth. "Just a little tired..." she then said. "I had to get up pretty early two days in a row."

"I can see how that would make you tired." Vanessa said.

"Everything makes me tired..." Cherry replied. "Hm... Nice clothes."

"Thanks..." Vanessa said. "You remind me a lot of my friends."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"He is home!" Baljeet smiled once he saw his uncle.

"Ah, Baljeet and friends, I was expecting you." The old Indian man greeted.

"You were?" Atticus asked.

"No, that's just something we say up here to freak out the tourists." Sabu chuckled.

"Heh..." Atticus gave a small smirk.

"Uhh, Uncle Sabu, do you live up here?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it's quite a trek, isn't it? It used to be very inconvenient for me," Sabu replied. "But then I built my factory up here, and now it's inconvenient for everyone else!"

"You build a factory up in the mountains?" Atticus asked.

"Why not?" Sabu replied, modestly.

Atticus simply shrugged.

"What do you make here?" Phineas asked.

"Ohh, wait for it," Sabu replied. "There's a whole musical number."

"I had a feeling it would." Atticus said.

Hindu music soon began to play.

"Rubber bands, rubber balls, Made with super-special density, Rubber bands, rubber balls, They can bounce with such intensity~" Sabu began to sing for the visitors, showing them around the factory. "This is the room where we test the stretching, This is the room where we test the bounce, Here we add the long-chained hydrocarbons, The names of which I cannot pronounce~"

They all soon began to look around as the tour continued.

"This is the room where we test compression, This is the room where we test recoil, This is a break room for all these dancers, And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil~," Sabu continued. "Rubber bands, rubber balls, Made with super-special density, Rubber bands, rubber balls, They can bounce with such intensity~"

We are soon shown dancers in the song. One female dancer took a hold of Atticus to make him dance with her and she smirked at him.

"Basically what we make here is rubber, We're not trying to diversify, We don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchotchkes, Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye~," Sabu continued throughout the musical number. "We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas, We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants, We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans, We make rubber bands!~"

Atticus began to get out of the dancer's grip as they continued to sing. The dancer glared as she soon came back in front of him. Atticus smiled apologetically, trying to get away from her and turned away until she seemed to whip her purple hair out like a whip to grab onto him with a flirty smirk.

"Rubber bands, rubber balls, Made with super-special density, Rubber bands, rubber balls, They can bounce with such intensity~" Sabu continued and soon concluded.

Atticus soon ran from the female dancer, feeling like he was being hunted. The purple-haired girl giggled and seemed to teleport to the plane, surprising Candace, Cherry, and Vanessa.

"So, what do you make here again?" Phineas asked Sabu jokingly.

"Finally got away from her." Atticus sighed.

"Okay everyone, back to work." Sabu told his employees.

"No, I'm just kidding," Phineas replied before looking a rubber band before looking back at the Indian man. "Just kidding. Could we borrow one of these?"

"Help yourself." Sabu allowed.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

* * *

"Who the heck are you...?" Cherry asked the purple-haired girl.

"My name's Shantae," The girl replied. "You're Cherry, right?"

"Uh... Yeah...?" Cherry blinked.

"I've heard about you and your friend Atticus back home in Sequin Land." The girl smiled.

"Um, where's Sequin Land?" Cherry asked.

"You've never heard of it?!" Shantae gasped. "It has Scuttle Town, Water Town, Oasis Town, Bandit Town..." she then listed.

Cherry just shrugged as she didn't know.

"Well, it was once a magical place, protected from monsters and mishaps by beautiful Guardian Genies," Shantae informed. "Their heroism won long years of peace, during which many of the genies fell in love with mortal men. The resulting offspring were all girls, seemingly human but with a trace of magical power, often lying dormant or manifesting in unusual ways. Thus half-genies came into the world." She then added, with a knowing smile about 'half-genies'.

"Uh, that's nice?" Cherry said, unsure of how to react.

"You really have no idea, huh?" Shantae asked.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry shrugged.

Shantae pouted to her. "I guess you never met a half-genie then, huh?"

"I know a half-witch?" Cherry shrugged again.

"Close enough." Shantae shrugged back.

Candace and Vanessa soon looked at their phones, a bit bored.

"No imagination in those two." Shantae said.

"How did you get here anyway?" Cherry asked.

"I teleported." Shantae smiled.

"Um... Sure... Right..." Cherry said with a forced laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"No, seriously..." Shantae said.

"Oh..." Cherry said. "Wait... Are you one of the half-genies?"

Shantae soon teleported away and came to her side with a smile. "Ta-da!"

"Whoa..." Cherry said.

"They never had a friend like me." Shantae giggled.

"I can tell." Cherry said.

"Ugh, I've got like... No bars here." Candace complained.

"Let's see if we get a signal further up the mountain." Vanessa suggested.

The two of them soon started to walk up the mountain.

"I'm not going up there!" Cherry called to them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile on the hovercraft..._**

"I got her! She's down there on that craggy mountain," Doofenschmirtz told Major Monogram, Patch, and Perry. "Quick! Let's land this bird."

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's wise." Patch said.

"The terrain is too treacherous. You're going to have to parachute," Major Monogram told the scientist before giving him everything that he would need. "Here's your parachute, goggles and oxygen mask."

"Wow, you have everything. How about a nice cup of hot co-" Doofenschmirtz replied before the seat ejected him. "COOOOOOO!"

"Do you think he knows how to use the parachute?" Patch asked them.

"It's a parachute, how hard can it be?" Perry shrugged.

Unfortunately for Doofenschmirtz, he didn't pull the cord in time. He then landed on the mountain, and began to roll down, gathering snow and accidentally made a giant snowball.

* * *

"Do you hear a... Rumbling noise?" Vanessa asked Candace, a bit nervously.

They soon saw the giant snowball.

"So, as soon as Candace and Vanessa get here, we can-" Phineas said to the others.

"Start the plane! Start the plane!" Candace shouted as she ran with Vanessa to avoid the giant snowball. "Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane!"

"Ferb, I think we may wanna start the plane." Phineas suggested.

"Yeah, before that giant snowball hits us." Atticus said.

Ferb tried to start the plane, but it wouldn't start.

"Start the PLANE!" Candace panicked. "Start the plane! Start the PLAAANE!"

"You're flooding it." Atticus told Ferb.

"I'm not flooding it!" Ferb frowned.

"Start the plaaane!" Candace cried out.

Vanessa gets caught by the snowball and gets flung towards the plane.

"Whoa, head's up!" Cherry called out.

"Someone catch her!" Atticus added.

Ferb provides a safe landing for Vanessa when he clicks a button and causes a seat to rise up and catch her.

"Aw, way to go, Ferb." Atticus smiled to that.

"Start the plane! Start the PLANE!" Candace begged as she kept running, but she tripped over a small hill, causing the snowball to miss her. "Huh?"

The snowball hits the plane and falls down a cliff and Cherry yelped as she fell with it, and this was bad news for Candace.

"No, no, no!" Candace panicked. "How am I ever going to explain this to Mom?!"

The Klimpaloon soon passed by.

"That's _not_ helping!" Candace glared.

The Klimpaloon then walked away, scared. The plane soon bounced back up because of the rubber band ball that Phineas picked up from Sabu.

"Missed us?" Atticus smirked.

Candace looked a little annoyed from that before getting inside.

"All right, hold onto something!" Phineas told the others before they flew off again.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

The giant snowball lands beside Perry's hovercraft and the snow falls off, revealing Doofenshmirtz.

"So, how'd it go?" Major Monogram asked him.

"I think we should have tried and let him out by lowering down to the mountain." Patch told Major Monogram.

"I suppose that would've been more fair." Major Monogram shrugged.

* * *

The plane soon bounced around the world and Cherry looked a little queasy from the bumping.

"Please make this stop bouncing." Cherry begged.

"I'm afraid we can't until the rubber bands are gone." Atticus said.

"Why me?" Cherry groaned.

They seemed to bounce all around the world to the Baltic Sea, The Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal in India, a Roman Coliseum, and eventually, the rubber bands stopped and so did the bouncing.

"We're all out of rubber bands... But the good news is we're gonna crash into Paris." Phineas told everyone.

"How is that good news?" Candace asked.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to go to Paris?" Phineas replied.

"Oh yeah, I did." Candace then said.

The plane soon fell which made everybody scream.

"Please let us survive!" Cherry begged.

"Don't worry!" Phineas told her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"My anxiety is through the roof now!" Cherry yelped.

They continued to crash land, but soon ended up in The Seine River.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're alive?" Cherry asked before laughing. "We're alive!"

"I told you to trust Phineas and Ferb." Atticus told her.

"Oh, you did not." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What? Yes I did." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, well.. You... You have a big head." Cherry said, unable to comeback properly.

Atticus simply smirked, unimpressed with the comeback.

"You do... I think it's swelled..." Cherry continued like that was a good comeback.

"All right, gang, we made it to Paris," Phineas told everyone. "We need fuel and parts so we need to split up."

"Yeah, my pants are way ahead of ya." Buford replied.

"Half of us should look for fuel and the other half should look for parts for the plane." Atticus suggested.

"That's a good idea..." Phineas agreed. "Well, I know that I'm gonna be looking for parts."

"And Isabella should be partnered up with you." Atticus told him.

Isabella's eyes widened and she suddenly zipped.

"Whoa, Speedy Gonzales," Atticus chuckled. "So then, who wants to search for fuel?"

The ones who wanted to go raised their hands.

"Okay, everybody, let's get going," Phineas said. "Candace, you go see Jeremy."

"Way ahead of ya!" Candace replied before dashing off.

"What is with you girls and rushing?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, like you don't rush to your boyfriend?" Candace defended.

"I don't _have_ a boyfriend." Cherry rolled her eyes.

This now made Candace feel awkward.

"Baljeet and Buford, you guys go scare up the fuel we need." Phineas suggested.

"You're still gonna lose, but do I like scaring things." Buford replied.

"Not literally scaring up the fuel." Atticus told him.

"Oh." Buford said.

"Ferb, why don't you go to the Eiffel Tower and get a reading on the trade winds?" Phineas then suggested.

Suddenly, Vanessa drove up on a scooter. "Hop on!" she then said.

"Did you rent that scooter?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Yeah... _Rented_..." Vanessa replied.

"I kinda like this girl." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"I can tell." Atticus said.

Ferb was then on his way to the Eiffel Tower with Vanessa.

"Come on, Isabella, let's go see if we can find some spare parts." Phineas smiled.

 _'And her reaction comes in 3, 2, 1.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"YES!" Isabella squealed until she then calmed herself down. "I mean, yeah, sure, you know, whatever. It's all good, bro."

Cherry rolled her eyes to that with a small smirk.

* * *

"Okay. Jeremy's staying in the hotel La Poubelle," Candace told herself. "La Poubelle, La Poubelle, La Poubelle..."

"Want some help?" Cherry asked. "I'm studying French."

"Really?" Candace smiled.

"Yeah..." Cherry said, though she sounded annoyed when she confessed to that.

They both then saw a woman.

"Excusez-moi, madame, pouvez-vous nous dire comment se rendre à l'hôtel?" Cherry asked the woman.

"That's okay, I speak English." The woman smiled.

"Oh, that's good." Cherry said, sounding relieved.

"It's just around the corner." The woman informed.

"Ugh, around the corner, around the corner, 'oh quan de la rou-ee'?" Candace replied.

"Oui." The woman nodded.

"Candace, just calm down, and let's go around the corner." Cherry told the red-haired girl.

Candace and Cherry soon went that way and found the hotel. Candace soon saw the blonde boy she was looking for known as Jeremy, but saw him laughing and having fun with some French kids, and this depressed her. Cherry saw why Candace was depressed and could understand. A mime seemed to be there and let go of a balloon. Cherry glanced at the mime while going after Candace.

* * *

"So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?" Isabella asked dreamily.

"I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts." Phineas replied, seeming distracted.

Atticus had went with the two love birds and was unimpressed with Phineas.

"Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it," Isabella told Phineas before brightening up. "We could share a crêpe sucrée, At this Parisian café~"

"Huh. That awning could be used as a sail," Phineas pondered. "Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go."

 _'He's too distracted to fall in love.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Isabella struggled while Phineas was distracted about fixing the plane.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry, if only Phineas could stop focusing on fixing the plane." Atticus frowned to the young girl.

"He hates me..." Isabella frowned.

"No, he doesn't, Isabella." Atticus assured her.

"I don't understand... I kissed him..." Isabella frowned.

"Well, you guys are kids... He probably just needs time to tell you how he feels..." Atticus advised.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Isabella sighed.

Atticus frowned as he wished he could do something to cheer Isabella up. He soon decided to have a word with Phineas. Isabella sighed as she sat alone.

"Stay close, I'll be right back." Atticus told her.

"Okay..." Isabella sighed.

Atticus soon went over to Phineas to talk with him.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, are you throwing those away?" Phineas asked a man at a bread store.

"C'est les ordres." The man replied.

"Phineas, we need to talk." Atticus said firmly.

"Huh?" Phineas blinked and looked over.

"Come here." Atticus said as he took Phineas to sit down, though away from Isabella so they could have some privacy.

"Uh, is something wrong, Atticus?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, I understand that time is of the essence because of this bet you and Buford made, but we're in the City of Love, and yet you're too distracted from finding parts for the plane to not even notice Isabella." Atticus told him.

"What're you talking about?" Phineas asked. "I invited her to come with me."

"Yeah, but you haven't exactly been noticing that every spot was romantic for a boy and girl." Atticus told him

"Romance?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella likes you, everyone knows it," Atticus said. "Everyone, except for maybe you, with you making this the best summer vacation ever."

Phineas now looked like he had did something wrong.

"I know you guys are young, but... Isabella really likes you..." Atticus told Phineas. "I know, at your ages, girls seem icky, but... Please. Just trust me."

Phineas was unsure of how to react.

"Do you understand?" Atticus asked him.

Phineas nodded, now understanding.

"Good..." Atticus replied. "I just hope she isn't mad at you."

"I hope so too." Phineas said.

* * *

 _ **At the Eiffel Tower...**_

"I don't know, Ferb," Vanessa sighed to the younger boy. "I know he's my dad and I shouldn't blame him for being busy, it's just that...he always seems to put his work ahead of me. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, sometimes if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway." Ferb advised.

"Halfway, huh?" Vanessa asked.

Ferb soon looked over to a flower shop.

"You mean like, maybe I should take an interest in his work?" Vanessa continued. "I would but, it's actually evil. I just can't-" she then looked to see that the boy was gone. "Ferb?"

"Vanessa!" Doofenschmirtz called as he arrived. "We've come to rescue you!"

Vanessa was confused when she heard her dad say we.

"I hitched a ride!" Doofenschmirtz told her. "You remember these guys, don't you?"

"Hello." Patch waved his paw.

"Yes, hello again, young lady." Major Monogram added.

"I can't believe you brought work with you again!" Vanessa complained.

"Work? What do you... Oh, you mean them?" Doofenschmirtz replied to his daughter. "No, Major Monobrow, Patch the Dalmatian, and Perry the Platypus, they... They were helping me find you!"

"Mono _brow_?" Major Monogram asked, unimpressed.

"Oh, come on. You've got that whole thing up here, it runs right..." Doofenschmirtz defended, pointing to his unibrow. "It's one straight line, for crying out loud!"

"That's it. I'm getting my tweezers back from Carl." Major Monogram grumbled.

"That would be wise." Patch nodded.

"Oh, come on, Vanessa," Doofenschmirtz told his daughter. "I came halfway around the world to get you!"

"Halfway?" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah, halfway around the world." Doofenschmirtz clarified.

"You met me halfway." Vanessa said before smiling.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Doofenschmirtz gave a small smile back.

"So?" Patch smiled.

"You know what, Dad? Move over," Vanessa replied. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, this is great, Vanessa!" Doofenschmritz beamed to his daughter. "Why don't we talk to these guys for giving us a tour in Paris? We could go check out the Guillotine Museum!"

"Gross." Major Monogram groaned.

"Never." Patch added.

Ferb soon came back with a rose in his hand and saw that Vanessa was flying off with her father.

"Bye, Ferb!" Vanessa called out to him. "Thanks for everything!"

This was heartbreaking for Ferb even if his face didn't show any sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with the others, Atticus helped Baljeet and Buford get a boat together. Phineas shyly came towards Isabella while she looked a little disappointed in him. For him, this situation was now a little awkward.

"Well, the baguettes are rubber banded on," Phineas said nervously. "That should get us across the Atlantic. Why didn't we think of that in the first place?"

"Gee, I don't know." Isabella replied sarcastically.

Phineas began to feel awkward as he could tell Isabella was still disappointed in him. Ferb soon came over.

"Hey, Ferb. Where's Vanessa?" Phineas greeted.

"She went off with someone else." Ferb replied softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Atticus frowned.

"That's too bad. I thought the two of you, you know, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love," Phineas added. "I thought romance was a forgone conclusion."

Isabella soon let out a growl.

"Oops..." Phineas said. "Uh, Isabella, I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I need a new pencil." Isabella said while still looking disappointed.

Ferb hands her another pencil when Candace came back with Cherry.

"Hey, girls," Atticus greeted. "How'd it go with Jeremy?"

"Well, I saw him," Candace replied in misery. "I just didn't talk to him."

"He was with some new friends." Cherry informed.

"That's a problem?" Phineas asked, not really understanding.

"One of them was a girl." Cherry said.

"Oh..." Phineas said.

"Well, you know when you know someone, and you see that they have another, like, life away from you and it feels weird?" Candace asked, a bit nervously.

"How weird?" Atticus asked.

"Like when you see your teacher in the grocery store weird or like when someone you've known for a long time starts wearing a cowboy hat weird?" Phineas added.

"The... The first thing weird." Candace replied.

"Yeah, the first one definitely." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"That's good, 'cuz I was thinking about getting the cowboy hat." Phineas replied.

"You are a strange boy..." Cherry commented.

"It's just... Jeremy looked like he was having a really good time here," Candace frowned. "And it suddenly seem creepy and obsessive that I came all this way. What if he doesn't wanna see me? Or came to Paris to get away from me?"

"What? No way." Atticus smiled.

"Candace, like the song said, you have to believe you can!" Phineas advised.

Candace looked confused at the mention of a song.

"I think Candace may have missed that song." Baljeet guessed.

"Yeah, man, she was in the house!" Buford added.

"What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!" Phineas gasped to his sister.

"Uh... Apparently." Candace shrugged.

"Well, that's too bad, but the jist of it was that you gotta believe in yourself." Phineas then replied.

"He's right." Atticus nodded.

"Well, that's _easy_ for you, Phineas!" Candace replied. "Look at all the things you've done. Summer belongs to you."

"As cheesy as it sounds, summer belongs to everyone, and you should believe in that." Cherry advised.

"Well, my summer's been a series of failures," Candace frowned. "I have a hard time believing in anything."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Because I doubt that's true."

"Trust me, it has been..." Candace frowned.

"Can't be worse than my life." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Phineas, hasn't Candace ever done anything that shows that she's wrong about her summer's been a series a failures?" Atticus asked his redheaded male cousin.

"Well, she did do a lot this summer just as much as we have." Phineas smiled.

"I did?" Candace replied.

"Yes! You're Candace Flynn!" Phineas beamed as he began. "Monster truck driver. Charioteer. Queen of Mars!"

"Keep going." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I am Candace Flynn." Candace said as she soon felt motivated.

"That's the spirit!" Phineas smiled to his sister.

"You're right. I'm Candace Flynn!" Candace continued. "Lifeguard!"

"Careful climbing." Atticus told her.

"Time Traveler!" Candace continued.

"You're gonna break the engine." Cherry warned.

"I am Candace Flynn! Cou de Crayon!" Candace yelled out as she stood on top of the engine, screaming to the heavens.

"Candace?" Jeremy asked as he was shown on the bridge behind them.

"Jeremy?!" Candace gasped.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pretty Boy." Cherry commented.

* * *

"It _is_ you! I was just over there in the taxi and I saw you over-" Jeremy said to Candace before realizing what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"Phineas and Ferb." Atticus informed.

"Say no more." Jeremy said as he understood that.

"Oops, we slipped our mooring," Phineas said. "Guess we're leaving. Hey Candace, better wrap it up! Looks like we're on our way."

"Phineas is right." Cherry said.

"What? No, not yet! I have something I wanted to tell you!" Candace panicked.

"Really, what is it?" Jeremy replied.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but then I saw you in front of your hotel, with those kids, and the girl with the ice cream-" Candace began to explain.

"Candace, were you spying on me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Cherry said.

"NO!" Candace said to her before looking back at Jeremy. "No, no, it's just that I saw you and it was like... It was like my teacher wearing a cowboy hat!"

"I would hope my girlfriend would have a little trust in me." Jeremy defended.

"Jeremy, you just said the G word." Candace told him, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I used the... Oh... Ugh, hold on!" Jeremy replied, but soon ran to the other side of the bridge so that they could keep talking. "Yeah, I used the G-word. It doesn't freak you out, does it?"

"No, because I think of you as my B-word." Candace smiled.

"Well, G-Word, you wanna K-Word?" Jeremy asked.

Candace giggled. "Maybe~"

The two try to kiss but the plane continued to slowly drift away.

"Uh, Candace...?" Jeremy asked, uneasily.

"Go on, Jeremy, start kissing." Candace told him while her eyes were closed.

"Candace!" Jeremy called out.

Candace opened her eyes and saw that Jeremy was too far away and this made her panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"W-Wait, you can't leave now!" Jeremy called out. "You would... Just get off on the next bridge!"

"That might be a problem!" Cherry told him.

"I can't, I'm in charge of these guys," Candace decided. "I-I gotta be responsible. I'll see you in a week, boyfriend!"

Atticus smiled as that was very grown up of her.

"Candace, you better take a seat." Phineas advised.

Candace looked to him and soon did as he suggested.

"That was a very grown up thing for you to do." Atticus smiled at her.

"It was hard though." Candace said to him.

"I'm sure it was, but you handled it very well." Atticus encouraged.

"Thanks." Candace said.

"Don't worry, Candace. The week will be over before you know it," Isabella soothed before sounding bitter. "At least you got a love scene on a bridge."

Phineas frowned as he felt bad about that.

"'Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by the imagination'." Buford quoted.

"Buford, where did that come from?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I can't help it," Buford replied. "Paris does it to me every time."

"It's a quote from Voltaire." Atticus said.

"Hey!" Cherry smiled out of interest.

"Not that Voltaire." Atticus clarified.

"Aw..." Cherry pouted. "Anyway, how do we go faster?"

"It's 4:00, we're on a baguette boat, with a fuel tank filled with snail grease," Phineas replied. "I have a good feeling about this. Okay everyone, hold on to something!"

The boat then suddenly zoomed away with very intense speed.

"Whoa! Didn't know we could go that fast all of a sudden!" Cherry spoke up.

A mime was then splashed on. Cherry snickered before laughing at his misfortune.

"With how fast we're going, we should be back in Danville in no time." Atticus smiled.

"We're almost to Le Havre harbour, guys. After that, it's nothing but an open ocean and a couple of remote islands! We should be home in no time!" Phineas smiled back before he then noticed a huge ship blocking the way. "Huh, well that might be a problem."

"How are we going to get past _that_?!" Cherry complained.

"Hey, check it out! It's my giant water balloon!" Doofenschmirtz called out from the hovercraft.

The balloon crashes and creates a giant wave that lets the baguette boat pass over the ship, zooming away.

"That'll work!" Atticus smiled.

* * *

The sailors on the ship took a look and one of them appeared to be Popeye.

"Would you look at that," One sailor smiled. "Seven kids in a jet-powered baguette boat in the middle of the Atlantic."

"Ahh, that reminds me of Karen Johnson." A second sailor replied.

"Everything reminds you of Karen Johnson." The first sailor told him.

"I hate being a sailor." The second sailor muttered.

"We should be back in Danville soon!" Atticus told everyone.

"Well, looks like everything worked out the best!" Phineas added. "That giant wave put us back on schedule. We may even arrive in Danville ahead of time. You know, barring any foreseen mishaps."

The stirring wheel suddenly breaks off.

"Oh, like that," Phineas said. "That's what I'm talking about."

Everything seemed to break apart except for the seats.

"I think you should stop talking, Triangle Face because we just have our seats left." Cherry muttered.

* * *

They soon ended up on an island.

"Well, the only way this could be worse is if Gilligan were here, and I so hope he isn't." Cherry muttered to herself.

Atticus looked at her.

"Gilligan's Island... Duh!" Cherry said like it was obvious.

"Well, Ferb, that was our worst landing yet," Phineas commented. "I'm beginning to detect a pattern here."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Phineas! This isn't Danville; it's a deserted island!" Candace told her little brother. "The only things on this island are us, a couple of trees and a big fat ox!"

"Hey!" Buford complained.

"Not you big fat ox, him big fat ox." Candace explained, showing an actual ox.

The ox heard that and looked sad.

"When Mom and Dad left me in charge, I never took into account that we might not make it back at all!" Candace cried out before she fell on her knees. "Now we're stranded, and now I'll never get my kiss from Jeremy! It's the end of romance! Aaagh!"

"You're gonna lose!" Buford laughed.

"You do realize that you're stranded on this island too, right?" Phineas reminded him.

"I don't care, I'm winning!" Buford replied before laughing some more before stopping. "I'm done."

"Phineas, how are we going to make it back?" Atticus asked.

"Well, we'll just have to fix the boat!" Phineas replied.

"With what?" Candace asked hopelessly.

"There's plenty here. All we need is our imagination! For instance, we could tie those two palm trees into a raft and add a super sonic outboard motor," Phineas replied, trying to think of a way out of this. "Oh, wait... We don't have anything to cut the trees with and-We don't have an outboard motor. Ah, I know, we could soup up this ox so he could run on a conveyor belt that would charge the-Ohh, we don't have a conveyor belt and we don't have any soup."

"Plus there's still the matter of the bet." Atticus reminded.

"You're never gonna make it!" Buford mocked Phineas like a typical bully.

"We'll make it! After all, we've got... Uhh... We've got the seats! We've still got one rubber band!" Phineas said before he was losing it. "And we've got... We've got sand!"

"Phineas, I think you're losing it." Atticus told him.

"I can do this! With this sand!" Phineas replied.

"Hey, maybe you could make an hourglass and watch the time slip away." Buford suggested.

"You're not helping!" Cherry told him.

"Phineas, calm down." Atticus told his younger redheaded cousin.

* * *

 ** _Back in Paris..._**

"Well, thanks for the lift." Doofenschmirtz said to his enemies.

"Uh, no biggie," Patch replied. "Just hope that you don't mind handcuffs."

"Um, handcuffs?" Doofenschmirtz replied.

"Yes." Perry replied before cuffing him.

"Those are handcuffs." Major Monogram pointed out, obviously.

"He can see that." Patch said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Doofenschmirtz added before looking at Perry. "And not one word outta you."

"Well, there's a list of outstanding violations as long as your arm." Major Monogram told the villain.

"Ohh, well, I do have unusually long arms." Doofenschmirtz replied.

"Let's get going." Patch said.

"But we're on vacation!" Vanessa frowned.

"Oh, don't worry young lady," Major Monogram told her. "You'll be able to continue your vacation in 10–20 years."

Patch frowned as he couldn't imagine how hard that would be for any family and decided to help both father and daughter.

"I'm gonna beat the rap, though," Doofenschmirtz said. "I've been working on a rap-beat-inator. I just don't know if it works in France. I mean, if you see the electrical outlets here, I wouldn't even know where to start."

Patch whispered to Vanessa and gestured for her to come to him. Vanessa nodded as she was sure this would help with her dad. Patch smiled to her, sure, Doofenschmirtz might be evil, but he was a father.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Vanessa glared as she held out something that looked like a ray gun. "Step away from the evil scientist!"

"Uh-oh, guys, watch out, she's got a ray gun!" Patch yelped.

"Vanessa! I'm so proud of you! You are evil!" Doofenschmirtz smiled.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Patch cried out to Perry and Major Monogram. He soon pushed them to make sure that Vanessa and Doofenschmirtz could get away.

"Well, guess we could kiss that pair of handcuffs goodbye," Major Monogram said before looking to Patch and Perry before leaving them. "I don't about you, but I'm gonna go take in a review. See you back in the States."

"Should we go back to Danville or get something to eat?" Patch asked Perry.

"Mm... Yeah, I could eat." Perry replied.

"But let's make it quick so everyone doesn't get too worried about us." Patch said.

"Alright..." Perry sighed, feeling quite hungry.

The two pet secret agents then dashed off to go get some food before going back to their families.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Back on the deserted island..._**

"We, we, we could—We, we we could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could, uh, we could...we can, we can... We... We can't. I can't... I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this..." Phineas began to get desperate before looking to Isabella and the scenery. "I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset."

"You're really giving up?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Um... Well... I... Uh..." Phineas stammered before groaning. "I can't give up!"

"Phineas, calm down," Atticus said before he looked around and saw the seats and the rubber band and two trees and remembered Ferb's map. "Wait, I have an idea!

"Yikes." Cherry muttered before finding a pink starfish and a yellow sponge before looking confused and tossed them aside.

"Ferb, do you still have your map?" Atticus asked.

Ferb soon took out and unfolded the map which seemed to cover the entire island.

"Paper cut!" Cherry cried out before coming out from under the map and soon stood over it with the others.

Phineas knew exactly what Atticus was thinking. "Okay. We're here, and we need to go there. And we've got about... I'd say eleven minutes," He then said to the others. "Isabella, grab Madagascar and bring it over here to Ohio. Now Candace, you grab the Andes and fold it over the Main Greenland."

"You know, folding the map doesn't actually make these places closer together." Candace pointed out.

"I know, I know!" Phineas said once he felt inspired. "Crease it here. Buford, Australia over to Africa. Baljeet, Hawaii to Japan. No, no, East, East! Don't go West, you'll rip it! All right... Now fold it here. Buford, one more crease down this line."

"Uh, Phineas, that's a unicorn." Cherry spoke up once she saw what they folded it up into.

"I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!" Candace complained.

"It's not done yet, it needs one more fold," Phineas told the girls before making one last fold. "There you go! Now wait..."

The map turns into a monster, a Ferris wheel and finally a paper airplane.

"So that's how we're getting out of here?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Phineas smiled.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" Candace shook her head. "There's no way I'm getting on that plane!"

"Wait, wait, it's gonna work, you'll see!" Phineas told her.

"We just need the seats that ox and the rubber band." Atticus said.

"I think it's beautiful~" Isabella smiled to Phineas.

"Of course you would." Atticus smirked playfully.

Isabella smiled bashfully to that.

"Don't encourage him," Candace told her before calling out to her brother. "Phineas, this is crazy!"

"Car-salesman crazy or mattress-salesman crazy?" Phineas asked as he grabbed a giant rubber band and put it around two trees.

"I don't know... Neither!" Candace replied.

"Good." Atticus said.

"Isabella, Baljeet, get the seats!" Phineas commanded.

"You got it!" Isabella replied.

"Atticus, grab the ox!" Phineas said.

"It's okay, I can get it." Buford said before lifting the ox.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

"Phineas, it's made of paper!" Candace pointed out.

"So was the Declaration of Independence!" Phineas replied.

"He's got you there." Cherry added.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't fly over 2,000 miles of water!" Candace replied before looking to the young bully. "Buford, why are you helping?"

"How often do you get to lift an ox?" Buford replied.

"Have I taken crazy pills?! There's no engine!" Candace began to get stressed out.

"No, but we do have this giant rubber band." Atticus told her.

"Just _believe_ we can, Candace!" Isabella encouraged.

"Yes. Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong." Baljeet added.

"Look, apparently I missed some big musical number with Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, okay? So can we please stop using that as a reference?!" Candace replied in annoyance.

"Do you wanna be stuck on this island forever?" Cherry smirked.

"I get a window seat!" Candace then said.

"That's what I thought," Cherry smirked as she soon got onto the plane with everyone. "Everyone on the plane?"

Everyone soon sat down.

"Looks like that's everyone." Atticus said.

"And we're almost running out of time." Cherry said.

"Everyone ready? It's now or never!" Phineas asked.

"Actually guys, I-I changed my mind," Candace said nervously. "I wanna stay here."

"That's just mortal terror talking, trust me, I know." Cherry replied.

"It's true." Atticus said.

Cherry gave a slight glare.

"Buford, pull the release!" Phineas called out.

"Whatever, dude," Buford shrugged as he did that. "It's not gonna-"

* * *

The paper plane zooms off towards America's east coast, and everybody screamed. They were soon reaching Danville.

"Phineas, it's working!" Atticus smiled.

"Yes!" Phineas cheered.

"I think I'm gonna need new glasses," Cherry groaned as bugs splatted onto her glasses lens. "Definitely going to need new glasses."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Buford cheered.

"What are you so happy about?" Baljeet asked him.

"I finally ate a bug!" Buford smiled.

"We're almost there!" Atticus smiled.

"There's the Tri-State Area!" Phineas pointed out.

* * *

"Welcome to the 27th annual Substitute Teacher Day," An announcer in the park told his visitors. "We begin by-" He then noticed the paper airplane passing by which annoyed him. "All right, who's the wise guy?"

The paper airplane soon crashed.

"Actually, that's probably our best landing of the day," Phineas observed. "Great, the sun's still up and we're only five blocks away. Come on!"

* * *

They soon saw road construction.

"Fantastic..." Cherry deadpanned.

"It took Mom an hour get around that ditch!" Phineas frowned.

"How do we get over that?" Atticus asked.

"No, no, no! Ohh, I actually thought we're gonna make it! I thought we were gonna do the impossible. For one shining moment... Summer was whatever I wanted to make of it!" Buford complained until he realized something. "Wait... This is my house! Hold on one second! I'm givin' everybody back their bikes!"

"But we never made it back to their yard." Cherry said before she saw a ramp.

"I get it!" Phineas then said. "Everybody, get your bikes!"

"I guess I'm on my own..." Cherry said before looking bashful. "I don't know how to ride a bike."

"Then we'll teach you on the way." Atticus told her.

"Oh, no, no, that's okay..." Cherry shrugged.

"Here's Ferb's, here's Phineas's, here's Isabella's..." Buford told the others before looking confused. "And here's, uh... A recumbent? Really?"

"Studies say it is better for your back." Baljeet informed.

"How come I don't have to stand in line to bully you?" Buford asked Baljeet, unimpressed.

"Wait, Buford never took my bike." Candace realized.

"Noted." Buford replied.

"There's one right there!" Phineas pointed out to a bike which appeared to be a tricycle for little kids.

"Got any others?" Atticus asked Buford.

"Sorry, this is it." Buford said.

Cherry then went to back away to avoid riding a bike since she didn't know how to.

"Oh, wait, there are two bikes that I took; one is another tricycle and the other is motorbike." Buford told them.

"Dibs on the motorbike." Atticus said.

"Good choice." Buford chuckled.

"Come on, Cherry, let's ride!" Atticus called before looking over. "Cherry?" He soon saw her getting away. Atticus then teleported right in front of her.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped before glaring. "Why doesn't Twilight teleport whenever something bad is happening and only when something mundane is happening?"

"Don't change the subject!" Atticus told her.

"But I really don't know how to ride a bike, what if I fall off?" Cherry asked.

"Then you get back on and keep riding, that's what a bike is." Atticus told her.

"I'll take a bus..." Cherry said before walking off again before taking out a wallet. "I have some money."

"You're coming with us." Atticus said before taking her to the second tricyle.

Cherry stared at the tricycle and sighed. "At least it's not a unicycle..." she then said to herself.

"Phineas, I'm not gonna get on a silly little tricycle." Candace told her brother.

"Candace, we're in a hurry," Phineas told her. "Just get on the trike, and we'll-"

"There's no way I'm gonna-" Candace replied.

" **GET ON THE TRIKE!** " Phineas exclaimed out of agitation.

Candace soon got on the tricycle out of fear. They soon began to pedal their way to the ramp. Cherry panted and struggled as she did her best and she kept on the trike, somehow doing better than anyone thought she would.

"You're doing great, Cherry, you haven't fallen once." Atticus coached.

Cherry soon noticed this and was soon confident in herself in riding the bike.

"Phineas, there's no way we're gonna clear that!" Candace yelped towards the ramp.

"Just believe we can, Candace!" Phineas told her.

"Is that another Chaka Khan reference? Because I thought I was clear-" Candace replied.

"Just believe!" Atticus told her.

"I believe!" Isabella called out.

"I believe!" Baljeet added.

"I believe!" Buford even joined in.

Ferb believed by giving a silent thumb's up.

"I believe!" Atticus called out.

"I believe!" Cherry added.

"Okay, I belieeeeeeve!" Candace said before yelling out as they crossed the ramp.

They seemed to fly in the air.

"What a long day," Linda said to her husband in the car. "It seemed like the sun would never go down."

* * *

The sun was almost completely set.

"Where are they?" One girl asked.

"Don't worry, they'll make it." A girl with glasses told her.

"Seven seconds 'til sundown!" A brown-haired girl squealed.

"Maybe it'll help if we count?" A pigtailed girl suggested.

The girls soon counted down.

"Gaahhaha!" Cherry panicked.'

"Calm down, we got this!" Atticus told her.

Eventually, they made it in the backyard as the countdown ended.

"One!" Phineas smiled in victory.

"Wahoo! We made it!" Cherry cheered.

"Yeah! We did it!" Phineas beamed. "Oh my gosh, that was so great!"

"You guys are amazing!" Isabella smiled as she hugged Phineas.

"Yes! Yes!" Candace cheered.

Linda and Lawrence soon came home and they saw the Welcome Home banner, thinking it was for them.

"Mom! Dad!" Phineas beamed.

"Oh, for us? That is so nice," Linda smiled, feeling touched. "And Candace, so responsible. Not a single phone call."

"Yep, Candace sure was responsible." Atticus smiled back.

"Well, I didn't have international coverage." Candace said.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Never mind!" Candace smiled nervously.

"Anyway, the party looks great, but you would not believe what a long day we've had," Linda replied. "I think we're gonna turn in early."

"You two deserve some rest." Cherry said.

"You guys just enjoy the party, okay?" Lawrence replied.

"We'll do that." Atticus smiled as they soon went inside the house.

"Well, you heard the man, everybody." Cherry said.

Atticus looked surprised in a good way to see Cherry excited and happy.

"Hey, I thought this was a party!" Cherry replied. "Let's dance!"

Everyone began to party.

* * *

"So, Cherry, what'd you think of Phineas and Ferb?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, they were okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Just okay?" Atticus smirked.

"Yes," Cherry replied before looking at him with one eye open and then rolled both of her eye. "Alright, it was pretty amazing."

"Knew it." Atticus smiled.

"These kids must rule the school." Cherry commented.

"Probably." Atticus shrugged.

"Hey, Candace!" A familiar voice greeted.

They soon saw Jeremy back from Paris.

"How...?" Cherry muttered.

"Jeremy, you came back early!" Candace cheered.

"Well, I missed my girlfriend." Jeremy smiled to her.

"Ooh, I like that." Candace smiled back.

"Besides you forgot something in France." Jeremy said.

"I did?" Candace asked. "What?"

"This." Jeremy told her before finally kissing her.

Of course, Candace enjoyed the kiss. There seemed to be fireworks around the two, showing a great romantic connection between them.

"Sweet." Cherry commented.

Everyone continued to party together.

"Say, where's that platypus?" Cherry wondered.

* * *

 ** _Back in Paris..._**

"Would you like your *chatter* with or without fromage?" A waiter asked Perry, imitating Perry's usual noise when his order was taken.

After their lunch, Patch and Perry went back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm bushed..." Cherry said out of exhaustion as she laid down on the bed she was given.

"Night." Atticus told her.

"Night..." Cherry replied.

Atticus walked off and then looked down to see his dog. "Oh! Hi, Patch."

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Perry and I had lunch at Paris." Patch said.

"Paris?" Atticus asked. "Oh, right, you guys had a mission."

"Yep..." Patch nodded. "Nothing too dangerous though luckily."

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

"You guys okay?" Patch asked.

"Oh, we just went around the world in one day." Atticus said.

"I thought that would take 80 days." Patch hid a small smirk.

"Nope." Atticus smirked back.

Patch chuckled before yawning. "Well, I need a sleep in 40 blinks."

"That's 40 _winks_ , and I don't blame you." Atticus replied.

Patch soon fell asleep. Atticus knelt down, picking up Patch, and they soon went to get some sleep together as this was quite a long day for everyone, and where this wouldn't be the only adventure they would have with the Flynn-Fletcher family.

* * *

Cherry was sleeping soundly as the next morning came.

"Come on, Cherry, it's time to go home." Atticus called.

"Am I ever going to get a good night's sleep ever again?" Cherry groaned.

"Maybe." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry soon threw her pillow at him and turned over to get some more sleep.

"Don't make me bring out the water bucket." Atticus said.

"Bring it, I'm probably used to it by now." Cherry smirked.

SPLASH!

"I... W-W-Was wrong!" Cherry shivered.

"Good, you're up." Atticus smirked.

"Why does everyone I meet want to hurt me so much?" Cherry groaned.

"Because your pain is funny!" Atticus proclaimed.

"Ugh... Touché..." Cherry groaned.

* * *

They soon got ready for the day so they would be ready to leave.

"Do you have to leave?" Phineas asked.

"You just came here." Ferb added.

"I know, but I just wanted to let Cherry meet you guys and see what you do." Atticus said.

"Come back soon?" Phineas asked.

"I promise." Atticus smiled to the boys.

"I hope you visit again on my birthday." Phineas smiled back.

"Oh, your birthday's in the summer?" Atticus smiled. "Well, I can't miss that, now can I?"

Ferb shook his head.

"All right, just save me an invitation." Atticus chuckled.

"You got it." Phineas smiled.

* * *

After some goodbyes Atticus, Patch, and Cherry left.

"Summer vacation..." Cherry said. "I wonder what summer will be like once we get out of school?"

"Work." Atticus and Patch told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that. "Spoilsports... Oh, well, it can't be worse than the punishment Drell has for someone in his class who doesn't pass their mark~" she then smirked slightly.

"True." Atticus smirked back.

"Uh, what happens again?" Patch asked.

"Whoever scores the worst on their final in his class has to spend their whole summer with him as a personal intern." Cherry smirked.

"Whoa, now that is worse." Patch said.

"Sucker!" Cherry laughed.

"And what if it ends up being you?" Patch asked.

Cherry kept laughing until she looked nervous. "You really think it could be me?!"

"No way." Atticus said.

"C-Come on, I'm a good student..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I mean, it's not like he can send me to Magic Kindergarten."

"Of course not." Atticus said.

"Stop making me think about school." Cherry scolded Patch.

"I didn't do anything!" Patch defended.

"Right." Cherry glared.

Patch just shrugged. Cherry soon went to the bathroom one last time as they got ready to go back home until next time. After she came and went, they were all set to go.

"I'm sorry we have to go so soon, but it was interesting." Patch said to Perry on their way out.

"It sure was." Perry said.

"See ya around, Perry." Patch said before going with Cherry and Atticus.

"Later days, Patch." Perry replied.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Atticus soon drove off. Cherry brought out her pillow from home and soon laid against it before falling asleep. Atticus stayed awake the rest of the drive back home. Patch looked a little tired still and even yawned.

Atticus soon caught the yawn and yawned back before looking at him. "Look, why don't you sleep?" he then suggested. "I have to drive."

"Well, okay." Patch yawned.

Atticus yawned back and shook his head, splashing water on his face to wake himself up as he drove the others back home. Once home, he woke them both up. Cherry soon came out of the car and walked off to her home to get some sleep.

"You're welcome for the ride, thanks for coming!" Atticus called out to her before going home with Patch.

"Any more unpleasant surprises?" Cherry muttered as she came into her house. She soon got her answer as she got inside.

"Hi, honey, welcome home, did you have fun?" Michelle asked.

Cherry yawned a little. "Yeah, but I'm very tired... You and Dad okay?" She then asked.

"Oh, we're fine, I'm a little excited." Michelle smiled.

"That's good." Cherry yawned.

"Oh, I'm just so excited..." Michelle smiled. "I'll be sure to try and make time for you and your father..."

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said as she walked off to her room to go back to sleep.

"So very soon, I'll be working in the Witch's Council." Michelle then said.

This caused Cherry to stop in her tracks and soon went backwards back to her mother.

"I just have to wait for my initiation." Michelle beamed.

"What?!" Cherry looked at her mother.

"An initiation is a ritual someone has to do to-" Michelle began to explain.

"I know what an initiation is!" Cherry face-palmed. "You're gonna work for the Council now?!"

"That's right." Michelle nodded.

"Why?! When?!" Cherry panicked.

"Drell will come over sometime for dinner to test me." Michelle smiled, oblivious to her daughter's panic.

"Well, I guess that answers my question from earlier." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, I hope he lets me know when he's coming," Michelle said. "I don't know what food he likes and I have to make a good first impression."

Cherry yawned again and went to her room, curling up into her bed to get some more sleep and smiled once she fell asleep to get some more rest before dinner.

"Oh, Cherry works so hard, bless her heart..." Michelle sighed softly. "Maybe I should make her favorite for dinner tonight." She then went into the kitchen to do just that.

Emily came to check on her son and soon found him asleep with Patch. She smiled and soon put a blanket over them and decided to let them sleep. She guessed she would have to hear about it another time.

The End


End file.
